


Веснушки

by Bathilda



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О красоте, веснушках, джентльменском поведении и королевской выдержке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Веснушки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Squinting_and_Freckles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4510) by ElvesWizardsCentaursOhmy. 



**Название** **:** Веснушки / Squinting_and_Freckles

 **Автор**   
**:**   
[ElvesWizardsCentaursOhmy](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1759774/ElvesWizardsCentaursOhmy)

 **Переводчик:** Bathilda

 **Ссылка на оригинал:** <http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5732223/1/Squinting_and_Freckles>

**Фандом:** Хроники Нарнии

 **Бета:** увы, нет

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Пейринг:** нет

 **Герои:** Эдмунд, Люси, Каспиан

 **Жанр:** джен, мини, юмор

 **Разрешение на перевод:** Получено

 **Саммари:** О красоте, веснушках, джентльменском поведении и королевской выдержке (действие происходит по время «Покорителя Зари»).

 **Примечания переводчика:** размещение на других ресурсах только с разрешения переводчика.

 

 

Эдмунд Пэвенси стоял на палубе «Покорителя Зари» и наслаждался морским ветром, дувшим ему в лицо. Они вернулись! И неважно, что с ними в Нарнию попал несносный и скучный кузен Юстэс, главное, что они с Люси снова в Нарнии, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. И, согласно Каспиану, они здесь для того, чтобы поучаствовать в великолепном приключении! Не в войне, как обычно, а в увлекательном приключении! Было приятно хоть раз попасть в Нарнию не для того, чтобы узнать, что над страной нависла страшная угроза, решил Эдмунд. Если бы они возвратились для того, чтобы сражаться в очередной войне или свергнуть еще одного тирана, Эдмунд определенно почувствовал бы, что его попросту используют. В конце концов, он был не только старым солдатом и боевой машиной, хотя, надо признать, очень _опытным_ старым солдатом и _талантливой_ боевой машиной. Тряхнув головой, Эдмунд отвлекся от своих мыслей и прислушался к идущему возле него разговору.

– Сейчас мы находимся здесь, – сказал капитан Дриниан, показывая на морскую карту. – Вернее, мы были здесь сегодня в полдень. Мы покинули Кэр-Паравел с попутным ветром и уже через день достигли Гальмы. Там мы пробыли неделю, поскольку герцог Гальмский устроил в честь его величества большой турнир. Король наш выбил из седла многих рыцарей…

– …и сам свалился не раз, – вставил немного смущенный Каспиан. – До сих пор синяки[1].

Эдмунд тут же представил себе турнир: крики зрителей с трибун, всплеск адреналина, испытываемый каждым участником… и опьяняющая радость победы. Ничто не могло сравниться с этим. Король древности тяжело вздохнул, почувствовал острою тоску по Золотому веку.

– Мы думали, герцогу пришлось бы по сердцу, если бы наш король женился на его дочери, но из этого ничего не вышло…

– Она косая и с веснушками, – объяснил Каспиан.

Пэвенси взглянули друг на друга, щурясь от яркого солнца. Люси почесала усыпанную веснушками щеку, а Эдмунд слегка кашлянул.

– У нас тоже веснушки, – сухо произнес Эдмунд. – И у Сьюзен. И у Питера, который, кстати, косит, когда читает. Мы, Пэвенси, веснушчатое семейство.

Удивленный их реакцией Каспиан открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же передумал. Он посмотрел на Люси, затем на Эдмунда, затем снова на Люси.

– Ну… – начал он, явно не зная, как продолжить.

Эдмунд склонился к сестре и сказал громим, чтобы все его услышали, шепотом:

– Знаешь, даже Рабадаш не обратил внимания на веснушки Сьюзен.

Люси прикрыла ладошкой рот, пряча улыбку, но не преминула наградить Эдмунда неодобрительным взглядом: это сравнение не показалось ей уместным и точным.

– Веснушки… эмм… ну… у вас они смотрятся мило, но… – Каспиан запнулся, надеясь, что лесть поможет ему сменить тему.

– Да, нам известно, что мы очень привлекательные, и да, ты, скорее всего, просто использовал веснушки как удобный предлог, но, право слово, это мелочно и недостойно, – твердо сказал Эдмунд.

– Подумай о бедной девушке! – воскликнула Люси, сурово глядя на Каспиана. – Тебе понравилось бы, если бы кто-то отверг тебя лишь из-за того, что ты бородатый?

Каспиан погладил темную бороду и посмотрел на Люси взглядом ребенка, совершившего дурной поступок. Эдмунд закатил глаза.

– Будучи королем, ты всегда должен действовать дипломатично, даже в таких вопросах, как ужасные претенденты на твою руку и сердце. Надеюсь, тебе хватило такта не сказать ей об этом?

– Конечно нет, я никогда такого не сделал бы! – отозвался шокированный таким предположением Каспиан, расстроившись тому, что Эдмунд заподозрил его в неджентльменском поведении.

– Впрочем, говорить о таком за ее спиной не намного лучше, – саркастично добавил Эдмунд.

– В следующий раз держи свои мысли при себе, – поддержала брата Люси. – Ты монарх и обязан этому научиться, потому что любые твои мысли, высказанные вслух, могут быть использованы тебе во вред.

Каспиан не нашелся, что ответил, и на палубе на некоторое время воцарилось молчание.

– …и мы покинули Гальму, – чувствую себя очень неловко, нарушил тишину Дриниан.

Несколько недель спустя, когда «Покоритель Зари» достиг Острова Звезды и лордов, Эдмунд был разочарован тем, что Каспиан мгновенно влюбился по уши в Дочь Звезды – невероятно красивую девушку со светлыми волосами, у которой не было ни веснушек, ни косоглазия. И, в очередной раз взглянув на сестру, Эдмунд решил, что Люси даже со всеми ее веснушками намного красивее Дочери Звезды.

 

 

 

* * *

[1] Здесь и далее вставки из книги «Покоритель зари, или Плавание на край света» в переводе под редакций Н. Трауберг


End file.
